


you've got mail

by laxygage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxygage/pseuds/laxygage
Summary: sokka and zuko's emails throughout their time in ba sing se.(literally just the emails from you've got mail with zukka instead)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	you've got mail

**Author's Note:**

> I got everything from youvegotmail.warnerbros.com (which you have to plug into the wayback machine to access now). I replaced some terms to make this set in the ATLAverse, but I couldn't find anything to replace "Pandora's Box" or "Pride & Prejudice" so that's still in there. Anyways, I just wanted to test out this skin, see how it works, how it looks on mobile, etc. You probably won't understand this if you haven't seen You've Got Mail.
> 
> If you've removed the Work Skin, this might be an eyesore.
> 
> Work skin: [How to Mimic Email Windows by of La_Temperanza](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/7953412)

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Druk

To: BoomerangGuy

Druk is my dog. He loves the streets of Ba Sing Se as much as I do-- although he likes to eat bits of fire flakes off the sidewalk, and I prefer to buy them. Druk is a great bender and was offered a tryout on the Pro-bending team, but he chose to stay with me so that he could spend 18 hours a day sleeping on a large green pillow the size of an inner tube.

Don't you love Ba Sing Se in the fall? It makes me want to buy flowers or something. I would send you a bouquet of freshly-picked fire lilies if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has its charms.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: RE: Druk

To: BlueSpirit

I like to start my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends -- as opposed to what we actually are, people who don't know each other's names and met in a Chat Room where we both claimed we'd never been before.

What will he say today, I wonder. I turn on my computer, I wait impatiently as it boots up. I go on line, and my breath catches in my chest until I hear three little words: You've got mail. 

I hear nothing, not even a sound on the streets of New York, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you. 

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

My father is getting married again. For five years he's been living with a woman who studied decorating in the backrooms of illegal gambling bars.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: 

To: BlueSpirit

Once I read a story about a butterfly in the train, and today I saw one. It got on at the shopping district in the middle ring, where I assume it was going to the store to buy a hat that will turn out to be a mistake. As almost all hats are.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Baking rhapsodies

To: BoomerangGuy

Did you know that every night a truck pulls up to the bakery and pumps about a ton of flour into underground tanks? The air is filled with white dust, and it's absolutely amazing.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: Pride and Prejudice

To: BlueSpirit

Confession. I have read Pride & Prejudice about 200 times. I get lost in the language. Words like "thither", "mischance", "felicity." I'm always in agony over whether Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are really going to get together. Read it. I know you'll love it.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Coffee Shop blues

To: BoomerangGuy

The whole purpose of coffee shops is for people with no decision making ability whatsoever to make six decisions just to buy one cup of coffee. Short, tall, light, dark, caf, decaf, low-fat, non-fat, etc. So people who don't know what the hell they're doing or who on earth they are, can, for only a few coins, get not just a cup of coffee but an absolutely defining sense of self: Tall! Decaf! Cappuccino!

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: life

To: BlueSpirit

Sometimes I wonder about my life. I lead a small life. Well, valuable, but small. And sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it, or because I haven't been brave? So much of what I see reminds me of something I read in a book, when shouldn't it be the other way around? I don't really want an answer. I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void. So goodnight, dear void.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

Do you ever feel you become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's Box of all the secret hateful parts -- your arrogance, your spite, your condescension -- has sprung open. Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on, you zing them. Hello, it's Mr. Nasty. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: 

To: BlueSpirit

No, I know what you mean and I'm completely jealous. What happens to me when I'm provoked is that I get tongue-tied. My mind goes blank. Then... then I spend all night tossing and turning trying to figure out what I should have said. What should I have said, for example, to the bottom dweller who recently belittled my existence. Even now, days later, I can't figure it out.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my zingers to you and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly all the time and we'd both me happy? But then, on the other hand, I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say the moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows. Do you think we should meet?

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Advice

To: BoomerangGuy

What kind of advice do you need? Can I help?

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: RE: Advice

To: BlueSpirit

Can you help? I wish you could help. And I wish

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: RE: Advice

To: BlueSpirit

I need help. Do you still want to meet me?

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

I would love to meet you. Where? When?

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: 

To: BlueSpirit

I've been thinking about you. Last night I went to meet you and you weren't there. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish. And as I waited, someone else showed up, a man who has made my life a misery, and an amazing thing happened-- I was able, for the first time in my life, to say the exact thing I wanted to say at the exact moment I wanted to say it. And of course, afterwards, I felt terrible. Just as you said I would. I was cruel, and I'm never cruel. And even though I can hardly believe what I said mattered to this man-- to him, I am just a bug to be crushed-- but what if it did? No matter what he's done to me, there is no excuse for my behavior.

Anyway, I so wanted to talk to you. I hope you have a good reason for not being there last night. You don't seem like the kind of person that would do something like that. The odd thing about this form of communication is that you're more likely to talk about nothing than something. But I just want to say, that all this nothing has meant more to me than so many somethings. So, thanks. 

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

I cannot tell you what happened last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me for what happened. I feel terrible that you found yourself in a situation that caused you additional pain. But I'm absolutely sure that whatever you said last night was provoked, even deserved. And everyone says things they regret when they're worried or stressed. You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead. The fault is mine. Someday I'll explain everything. Meanwhile, I'm still here. Talk to me.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Elevator

To: BoomerangGuy

I came home tonight and got into the elevator to go to my apartment. An hour later, I got out of the elevator and Druk and I moved out. Suddenly everything had become clear.

It's a long story. Full of the personal details we avoid so carefully... Let me just say, there was a man sitting in the elevator with me who knew exactly what he wanted and I found myself wishing I were as lucky as he.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: change

To: BlueSpirit

I've been thinking about this and I think we should meet.

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

We should meet. And we will meet. But I'm in the middle of a project that needs... tweaking.

From: BoomerangGuy

Subject: 

To: BlueSpirit

I know this is probably a little late to be asking, but are you seeing anyone?

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: 

To: BoomerangGuy

Am I _seeing anyone_? What kind of a question is that?

Oh wait, I get it. Your friends are telling you the reason we haven't met is that I have a boyfriend. Am I right? 

From: BlueSpirit

Subject: Saturday

To: BoomerangGuy

How about meeting Saturday? 4 o'clock. There's a spot outside the Jasmine Dragon where the path curves and there's a garden. You'll find me waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think a You've Got Mail AU would actually work really well for Sokka & Zuko. I also think that Yue & Suki might suit this, too.


End file.
